Team Excalibur
Team Excalibur is a team featured in the Metal Saga, consisting of Beyblade: Metal Masters. About They are the European Union's representational team. Excalibur's members were chosen from the winners of all 27 member countries in the European Union. Members History Beyblade: Metal Masters 'Team Excalibur' vs Team Desert Blaze Julian Konzern would debut at Big Bang Bladers as the sole representative of Team Excalibur ready to solemly face Team Desert Blaze alone. In the first match Julian would face Gasur, the leader of Team Desert Blaze one on one. He easily defeats Gasur after explaining the story of "Destroyer", despite the fact that he is really talking about Perseus. Next he would face the remaining two members in a handicap 2 on 1 match. He easily defeats them as well thanks to reverse rotation and counter mode. Julian then walks away, sure of himself. 'Team Excalibur' vs Team Wang Hu Zhong Team Excalibur would debut at the festival of warriors in Europe. Team Gan Gan Galaxy would crash the party in search for Team Leader Julian Konzern. Caught by Sophie and Wales, Julian would appear and the two teams would have there first Tag Battle. Due to superior team work and skill, Team Excalibur came out on top. Team Excalibur would now have there next Big Bang Bladers match against Team Wang Hu Zhong. In the first match Chao Xin and Mei Mei would faces Sophie and Wales in a tag team matchup. Chao Xin and Mei Mei would be defeated due to Excaliburs superior team work skills. Chi-yun promised to defeat Klaus in the next round. Chi-yun fought as hard as he could but would be defeated by Klaus in a battle of pure loyalty, eliminating Wang Hu Zhong from the tournament. 'Team Excalibur' vs Team GanGan Galaxy Team Excalibur would now have to face Team GanGan Galaxy once again to move on in Big Bang Bladers. In the first match Klaus would face Masamune and Klaus would win due to his superior strength. This battle ends up pushing both Klaus and Masamune to their limits. In the next match Sophie and Wales would face Tsubasa and Yu Tendo in a tag team matchup. Having the advantage at first, Sophie and Wales nearly take the match until Tsubasa and Yu truly come together as a team and come out with a win, defeating Sophie and Wales, but also ending Tsubasa's dark side. In the final match Julian Konzern would face Gingka Hagane. Julian would take the match under control by using the Head of Medusa to stun Pegasus. Gingka would soon overcome Perseus (Destroyer) and soar into the skies and come crashing down on him, wining the match. This gives Julian his very first defeat. 'Team Excalibur' vs Team Star Breaker Team Excalibur has one last chance to make the finals of Big Bang Bladers and faces Team Starbreaker, the United States' representatives, in the semi-finals. Klaus steps up first to face Jack but is proven to be outmatched by the scientifically enhanced Blader, and suffers a heavy defeat, knocking him out. Next, Julian Konzern steps up to face Starbreaker's team leader, Damian Hart in the second round. Before the battle begins, Damian challenges Julian to a best of three battle, which Julian accepts. Utilizing his Gravity Destroyer's Dual-Rotation capabilities, Julian uses normal rotation for the first match. Julian is overwhelmed by Damian's Hades Kerbecs quickly, and is unable to put up a decent fight, dealing him his second defeat ever. Enraged, Julian sets his bey for left rotation, and the second battle begins. Despite Julian's repeated attacks and two powerful special moves, Hades Kerbecs unknowingly changed modes which reflected all of Julian's attacks. Sophie and Wales immediately step in to protect Julian as his royal guard, but in turn disqualify Excalibur from the tournament. Attempting to defeat Damian to at least leave the tournament with pride, Julian, Sophie, and Wales all unleash their special moves at once. Damian dismisses this display of power and calls upon "Hades Gate " which in a huge explosion, drops Julian's Gravity Destroyer and the two Cetus beys back into the stadium, defeated. Julian suffers a mental breakdown after being defeated twice in a row. Gallery Team Excalibur Members.png 142_3.jpg Excalibur vs GanGan.png Excalibur.jpg Excalibur 32.png Team Excalibur.jpg Kerbecs defeats excalibur.png|Team Excalibur defeated by Starbreaker Team excalibur.jpg Team excalibur vs damian.jpg Excalibur MFB Zero-G.jpg|Team Excalibur seven years after the events in Metal Fury Trivia *All of their Beyblade's Fusion Wheel names begin with the letter "G". *The entire team uses Defense-type Beys. *Julian Konzern is the only one in the team who does not use the "Grand" Fusion Wheel. *Gravity Destroyer is the only Bey on the team that has a painted Fusion Wheel. *Team Excalibur is similar to the Majestics from the original series, in the sense that they both have members who come from royalty, they have leaders who initially came off as rude and arrogant, and they both represent Europe. References Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Teams Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga